


Snowstorms Are a Bitch

by fukindork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I also suck at getting things done on time, M/M, Secret Santa, only possible angst, shance, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukindork/pseuds/fukindork
Summary: Shiro and Lance have been working together for four years. After all this time both are absolutely smitten for the other. Especially since Lance carpools with Shiro.Though one day in late December just after Christmas, Lance shows up at Shiro's house in the middle of an awful blizzard, so they stay together for a bit.





	Snowstorms Are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for Mint-ydreams on tumblr!

Lance had finally been hired at a nice job, one that will pay his rent and then some, and that was all perfectly nice and fine. But the best part about this job? The guy in the next cubicle and someone soon to be promoted to his boss was  _ hot, _ his name was Takashi Shirogane, but insisted everyone called him Shiro. Boy was Lance’s poor heart dying. Not only was this guy super hot but he was also super nice too, and he knew for a fact that he could not have been the only person going after the man. I mean, the guy somehow didn’t have a significant other, one plus, he was gay, another plus, and the two of them would always talking due to them having cubicles right next to one another. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

One year after that Shiro was promoted to be Lance’s boss and they kinda fell out of it. They didn’t talk as much anymore, they would carpool but even then it was mostly Lance happily screaming the lyrics to latinx songs while others listened and sang along to the songs in English Lance would put on since he drove them all around most of the time. The last location he had to drop someone off at was always Shiro, since he lived furthest from work, and so he got the privilege of being able to move to sit in the front, Lance would always turn down or off his music so they could talk a little at least before he finally had to drop the poor man off at his own house, waving goodbye to him every day and thinking about him, he wasn’t super into him like that was he? 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance was cold, really cold. He just wanted to go back home but he couldn't even get off this poor guy's porch without being knocked over. Even though they had known each other but just not he worked with him, and carpooled with him. Lance sighed, hot or not, he didn't like disturbing him, he just hoped he would be okay with it since he had carpooled with him all the time So now he was waiting for a reply after he rang the doorbell.

Shiro meanwhile had been kinda lonely, just on his couch sipping hot chocolate when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked up, rather confused, who would be out in weather like this? And why come to him specifically? Shiro thought for a moment before sighing and walking to the door. He opened it up and widened his eyes a little at the smaller figure there, it was that cute employee he had! This was…. Surprising, “Lance?” he asked, looking down at the shivering man. 

Lance looked up, teeth chattering, “Uh…. Hey…. M-Mister Shirogane….” he tried to answer but god was he freezing. 

Shiro looked out into the snow then at Lance, ushering him in, “So…. Why are you here? And Lance, I’ve told you, you can call me Shiro.” 

Lance looked down at his hands, “Right, Shiro. I….. all the roads are closed for my way to get home and you were the closest person that I knew the address to that knew me. Sorry…” 

Shiro shook his head, “No no Lance. You're just fine.” he gently pushed Lance onto the couch, “One moment. I was just making some hot chocolate.” he smiled. Sure he loved Lance, he had for a while, after all he'd been working with him for four years now, but he was his boss now, he couldn’t say things like that or people might think he’s biased because they were lovers, so Shiro never said anything, even though he often fantasized about it. 

Lance however wasn't in love with Shiro, at least he had been denying himself of that fact for a long time now, but dear god did he like him, and boy was he attracted. I mean. Look at those muscles. After a few moments Shiro brought back two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles on top, “Here. Let me get you a blanket.” he smiled. He headed to a closet and pulled out a big fluffy black blanket, “This should help you.” he grinned, placing it on Lance's shoulders. Lance smiled as he sipped his hot chocolate and cuddled into the blanket, it smelled like Shiro, so very nice. The two of them sat comfortably in silence, sipping their hot chocolate. It was silent, but a nice, comfortable silence rather than an awkward one you'd get with new friends. 

At one point, Shiro had turned on the tv and they were sitting next to one another watching a cheesy Hallmark movie, laughing at the tropes and obliviousness of the couple as they slowly fell in love. Shiro felt as though this movie also applied to him. He had given Lance plenty of signals throughout their years of working together but he never seemed to catch on. But Shiro wasn’t as guilty of being oblivious when it came to Lance’s very blatant flirting, and that kind of thing was hard to miss. Lance literally complimented his ass every other day, and compared his pecs to Captain America with the phrase “tits of freedom” whenever he wore a particularly tight shirt. After a few times of Lance calling him that he had decided to wear smaller shirts and no ties. 

After a long night of making fun of Hallmark movies and just talking in general, the snow still hadn’t let up even a little, in fact, it was worse now. Shiro sighed, “Let me get the guest room ready, you aren’t leaving tonight. Not in this weather.” he stood up and headed upstairs.

Lance watched with a sort of soft and loving look, maybe he did love Shiro after all, especially since he was being so hospitable and kind to him, Lance just smiled a little to himself and buried his face into the Shiro smelling blanket on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's only a little but I'll get it done soon enough! I had tons of time and yet i still didn't get it done


End file.
